


Lucario's Attraction

by jbernady8



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: It is mating season for Lucario, but Lucario cannot find a mate.  He decides to try the only human he's attacted to.





	Lucario's Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it.

Lucario's Attraction  
By: jbernady8

It was a nice quiet evening at the Pokemon Center. Ash left his pokemon with Nurse Joy for the night to heal up and had just laid down in a dorm room inside the center. Looking out the window, admiring the night sky, he saw a strange shadow walk past the window. Ash got out of the bed, put his clothes on, and went outside to see what it was. He saw the shadow for a second before it disappeared into the woods. Carefully, he followed it, walking deeper and deeper into the woods. 

Eventually he came upon a clearing and the moonlight allowed him to see that it was...Lucario. "Lucario? What are you doing sneaking around?" "I've been following you around and when I saw you in the Pokemon Center, I knew I could lure you out, alone." "But, why do you want me out here, alone?" "Because, Ash, I'm attracted to you. Plus, it is mating season for my kind and I have no mate." "I'm flattered, Lucario, I really am, but it is wrong for a human and pokemon to do that. Also, I'm not attracted to guys. I have to admit I am a bit curious, though." "Please, Ash, I'm desperate, I need to fulfill these urges and I don't have anywhere else to turn." "Are you sure there are no others that can help you?" "I've tried, all other Lucarios have turned me away, and you are the only human I'm attracted to. Please, will you help me? No one will know, I promise." Ash thought for a moment, "Oh, alright, I will help you this one time. But, remember, I haven't been with a guy before. Take it easy on me." Lucario started approaching Ash with lust in his eyes, "Thank you so much, Ash. I will be gentle and try not to let the pleasure get the best of me."

Lucario stopped a few inches in front of Ash, who was obviously very nervous. Ash looked downward, he couldn't believe what he agreed to, to have sex with a pokemon. Lucario put a paw under Ash's chin and lifted his face up, "Just relax and let it happen. I promise you'll enjoy it better that way." Lucario kissed Ash passionately, exploring every inch of the trainer's mouth with his tongue. After a few moments of feeling the pleasurable canine tongue in his mouth, Ash finally gave in and shoved his tongue into Lucario's mouth, moving it around just as Lucario was doing with his tongue, causing Lucario to moan. Ash thought, "I can't believe I'm doing this. If anyone finds out, I'll be an outcast. Oh well, if I'm going to do this, I might as well enjoy it." Ash put his hands on the back of Lucario's head, pulling him into a deeper kiss and started moaning. Lucario was happy, "He's finally getting into it. I can't believe the one human I'm attracted to is actually doing this willingly and I don't have to force it."

While still kissing, Lucario started undressing Ash. First, his hat, then his vest, when it came to Ash's shirt, they broke the kiss just long enough to get the shirt off, then went back to kissing. Ash kicked off his shoes and socks while Lucario rubbed Ash's chest, causing both of them to moan even louder. After making out for an hour, they broke the kiss and started into each other's eyes for a moment. "Ash, I never thought your bare chest would feel so good and looks so hot." "Your fur feels good on my chest, I never thought I could get into this. But, I do enjoy it." Lucario looked down at Ash's waist, "Those pants need to come off next. Sit down at the base of that nearby tree and I'll take care of it for you." Ash nodded and walked over to the tree and sat down. Lucario crawled in-between his legs, looking into Ash's eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes, this feels good so far." Lucario started making out with Ash again as he slowly undid his belt, unbuttoned the pants, lowered the zipper, and very slowly slid the pants off, throwing them to the side. He rubbed the crotch of Ash's boxers, noticing Ash's erection. Lucario broke the kiss for a second and smiled, "For someone not into males or pokemon, you sure are excited." Ash blushed, "This just feels so good, I couldn't help but get turned on." Lucario chuckled, "Don't feel bad, its normal to get turned on from what we're doing," he then went back to making out. After a few moments, Lucario slowly lowered Ash's boxers, removing them and tossing them aside. As he lowered Ash's boxers, his hard cock slapped against his abdomen, making him moan. 

Ash was now sitting there naked, making out with a pokemon, he couldn't believe this was happening, never having thought about being with a pokemon in this manner, but he was enjoying it. Lucario reached down and grabbed Ash's cock in his paw and started stroking it slowly, making Ash moan louder and louder. After a few minutes, Lucario broke the kiss and looked up and down Ash's body, "Hmm, I never thought a naked human body could look so hot and sexy," seeing pre on his paw, "by the looks of it, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" "Oh yes, I'm loving it so far. Your paw feels so good." Lucario took his paw off Ash's cock and brought it up in-between their faces, "Want to have a taste with me?" "Uhh, ok." Both of them licked all the pre off of Lucario's paw. "Hmm, your pre tastes good, Ash." "It's ok, I guess, a little weird mixed in with the taste of your fur." "I can understand that. Now, lean back and relax, let me take care of your cock." Lucario kissed Ash's neck, slowly moving down, kissing, licking, and playing with each nipple, Ash moaning louder and louder as his pleasure increased. After playing with Ash's nipples for a bit, Lucario continued moving down, kissing Ash's bare skin along the way. When he got to Ash's cock, he slowly licked and sucked Ash's balls for a few minutes, then slowly licked up the shaft, Ash kept moaning louder and louder. 

Once Lucario reached the tip of Ash's cock, he kissed it and stuck his tongue a little inside the pee hole, causing Ash to moan even louder. He licked all around the head of the cock and put his mouth on it. Ash moaned louder than before and put his hands on Lucario's head, "Lucario...your mouth feels...so warm...so good...please, watch your teeth." Lucario nodded as best he could and put his mouth all the way down the cock to the base, deepthroating it and causing Ash to moan even louder than before. After a few moments, he bobbed his head up and down on the cock, using his tongue and paws in tune with his mouth. Ash was moaning louder and louder, feeling his orgasm approaching, "I think, I'm going to cum soon." Hearing this, Lucario worked harder on the cock, trying to bring Ash to orgasm quickly, thinking to himself, "I can't wait to taste his cum. His pre was delicious, I bet his cum is even better." He didn't have long to wait, a few minutes later, Ash let out a deafening moan as he came hard in Lucario's mouth. Lucario eagerly swallowed as fast as he could. It came out so fast he had a hard time keeping it from leaking out, but managed to not let any leak out. After 10 minutes, Ash's orgasm stopped and Lucario kept a mouthful to savor the taste and texture. He kept it in his mouth for a few moments, then took a big gulp and swallowed it, "That was very tasty Ash, the best I've ever had." 

Ash blushed again, "T...Thanks." "By the way, Ash, I noticed it didn't take you long to cum. Are you a virgin? Or was I that good?" Ash blushed a darker shade of red, "I...I'm a virgin. I've never even kissed anyone before." Lucario put a paw on Ash's face, "Don't be embarrassed, its ok. I'm glad I'm your first. Do you want to stop?" "No, I agreed to do this for you and I intend to follow through." Lucario smiled and gave Ash a quick kiss before standing up with his sheath a few inches in front of Ash's face, "Thank you, now do to me what I just did to you." Ash nodded nervously, using a hand to lift the sheath up slightly, he started licking and sucking on Lucario's furry balls, causing him to moan. "Great Arceus, Ash, your mouth is so heavenly." Slowly, Ash licked up the sheath, licking around the top and pushing his tongue inside, causing Lucario to moan louder. "Oh, I wish I could hold it back longer, to feel your tongue inside my sheath more." Shortly after saying that, Lucario's cock started poking out of his sheath, Ash kissed and liked it, just as Lucario did to his cock earlier. As the cock grew longer, Ash put it in his mouth and started sucking on it, Lucario moaned louder and louder. After the cock reached half of its length, Ash wondered just how big it was going to get, but continued sucking, using his hands and tongue in tune with his mouth, causing Lucario to moan even louder. 

Once the cock reached its full length, Ash took his mouth off it and looked at it in amazement, "Wow, that's a strange looking cock you have, it tastes kinda weird, too." "Pokemon cocks look different than humans. My cock looks just like any other canine pokemon. If you do this with others, you'll notice every cock tastes different and other pokemon cocks look different." "That's kind of intriguing, I'll be thinking about doing this with others," Ash said before going back to work on the canine cock, working it just like Lucario did to his. He was so pent up, he was having trouble holding himself back, feeling his knot start to form, "Be...careful not to take my knot in your mouth, it is too big." Each time Ash went down on the cock, he brushed against the knot, being careful not to take it in his mouth, Lucario moaning louder and louder. "Oh god, Ash, that mouth of yours...I can't hold it much longer." After a few more minutes, Lucario came in Ash's mouth, Ash immediately started swallowing. The flow was so strong, he had trouble swallowing fast enough, but kept it up. Lucario's orgasm lasted 20 minutes before it stopped, Ash made sure to keep a mouthful. When it stopped, Ash took his mouth off the cock and swished the cum around for a bit before swallowing. "That fluid that shot out, it tastes good, but very gooey, was that cum?" "Yes it was, I'm surprised you were able to swallow so much of it. Most can't handle the strong flow and it sprays all over. Also, other's cum has a different taste." "Yeah, it is difficult. So, my cum would taste different from yours?" "Of course, I have tasted my own and I have to say, yours tastes so much better."

Lucario knelt down, straddling Ash's body and bringing his head to the same height as Ash's, "Ash, this next part, I want you to fuck my ass. I'll lube it up for you, while you get yourself hard again and lube your cock." "What do you mean?" Lucario licked his paw, "Do what I just did and stroke yourself. Lick your hand more to lube your cock up more." "Oook," Ash said, licking his hand and stroking his cock, while Lucario fingered his ass. Both of them licking their hands a few more times before feeling all lubed up. "Ok, Ash, the feeling of fucking an ass for the first time feels so good, please try not to cum too quickly. This is my first time having a cock in my ass and I know it will be painful for me, please don't worry about my pain, I'll be ok." "I'll try not to cum too quickly and I won't worry about your pain, I'm actually kinda curious about this now."

Lucario nodded, grabbing Ash's cock and pointing it at his ass as he lowered himself down. As it poked his ass, he was struggling to get it in, his face showing clear signs of pain as he tried. After a short time, the cock finally penetrated his ass and he cried out loud in pain while Ash moaned loudly. Having the initial penetration taken care of, Lucario slowly went down on the cock, wincing and crying in pain as he did. The further Lucario went down on the cock, the louder Ash moaned, "Oh god, such a warm, pleasurable feeling." Once he got all the way down on the cock, Lucario held himself there, adjusting to the intruder. After a few moments, he was adjusted and stopped wincing in pain, "Alright, Ash, the pain is gone now." Lucario kissed Ash as he started moving up and down on the cock, both of them moaning into the kiss. He moved faster and faster, while, at the same time, their tongues really going to work moving around inside the other's mouth, moaning louder and louder. After an hour, Lucario could sense that Ash couldn't hold his orgasm back any longer, he broke the kiss and sat all the way on Ash's cock, both of them let out deafening moans as Ash came hard in Lucario's ass. He could feel the cock pulsate and shoot load after load into his ass, both of them yelling, "Oh god, this is the best feeling ever." Ash's orgasm lasted 10 minutes before it subsided and Lucario climbed off him.

Both of them were panting hard, "Ash, you did very good, holding your orgasm back, thank you." "You're welcome, Lucario. I never thought doing something like that would feel this good." "It feels really good having a cock up your ass...after the initial pain goes away. Would you like to have a turn? I'll go easy on you." Ash was more nervous than before, he wants to satisfy Lucario's urges, but doesn't want it to be painful, "I don't know. The pointed tip of your cock looks like it would hurt a lot." "It actually hurts less. The pointed tip makes the initial insertion easier, plus the tapered tip makes further insertion less painful, since it helps open you up more gradually. Please, it will help quell my urges." Ash thought for a minute, "If it will help, I'll do it. Just, take it slow and easy, ok? I'll let you know to speed up." Lucario looked at Ash lovingly, "Thank you, Ash." "So, what would be the best position for this?" "On your back, so I can read your facial expressions and we can communicate better, so I can make it as painless as possible for you."

Ash nodded and laid on his back in the grass and Lucario knelt between his legs. "Ok, Ash, my cock has natural lubrication, so I'll just lube your ass a bit. This will feel weird and you'll get a preview of the pain, but it will make this easier for you." "Ok, Lucario, I trust you." Lucario nodded and licked his paw and slowly inserted a finger into Ash's ass. Ash cried out in pain, "It's ok, Ash, this is the worst part, for now. I'll take the time to give you extra lubrication, so it will be less painful when my cock goes in." Lucario fingered Ash for another hour, re-wetting his paw very frequently, when Ash got used to one finger, he inserted a second, and eventually a third, before he stopped. "Ok, Ash, you're all lubed up and I think you're ready for my cock, what do you say?" "Go ahead, Lucario." Lucario nodded and brought his fully erect cock to Ash's ass hole, holding it there for a moment. Ash took a deep breath, preparing for the insertion, "Ok, Lucario, put it in, nice and slow." Lucario nodded and very slowly inserted his cock into Ash's ass, Ash crying out in pain, "Aahh, Lucario, it hurts too much." Lucario stopped inserting his cock, "Ok, Ash, I'll stop here and give you time to adjust. Let me know when you want me to continue." After a few minutes, the pain on Ash's face faded away, "You can continue, Lucario." Lucario nodded again and started slowly pushing his cock further into Ash's ass. Once it was almost all the way in, Ash started crying out louder than before. Lucario knew it would be easier to finish pushing it in and quickly pushed it the rest of the way in, all the way to the hilt, causing Ash to cry out even louder. "Ash, it's all the way inside, I'll hold here until you tell me it's ok. I know that final thrust was a bit painful, but now you can get fully adjusted to it instead of having me stop again." Ash nodded, clearly in a lot of pain, the cock was so long and thick, it made his ass feel so full, more than he has ever felt before. 

"I know it may be a bit early for this, but would you mind taking my knot? If you do, remember that the knot is so big, I won't be able to pull my cock out for a while, until it deflates." After a few more minutes, Ash was adjusted to the cock in his ass and the pain died down, "If it'll help you, sure. Will it be painful?" "Yes, it will be very painful, especially if you are not experienced doing this. The size of it alone can cause a lot of damage if we're not careful. I don't want to do unless you are absolutely sure." "If we're doing this, I might as well take it, I trust you to be careful enough." "Not just me, but you have to relax your ass, if you clench even the slightest bit, you could be hurt very badly." "I understand, you can give me your knot if you want. Continue fucking me."

Lucario nodded and started fucking Ash slowly at first, picking up speed with every thrust as he saw Ash taking it easier each time. "Oh, Lucario, fuck me harder and faster," Ash said, moaning. Lucario was all too happy to comply and fucked Ash harder and faster, both of them moaning louder and louder with every thrust. After 10 minutes, Lucario could feel his knot start to swell up, "Ash, the knot is forming, are you sure you want to take it?" "Yes, Lucario, give me the knot." Lucario started inserting his growing knot with each thrust, noticing Ash was having trouble each time, but Ash kept asking for it. He leaned down and kissed Ash again, their tongues going back to work inside each other's mouth, while they continued moaning louder and louder. When the knot grew to its full size, Lucario shoved it in, with a bit of difficulty and Ash screamed in pain into the kiss. Lucario quickly broke the kiss, "Ash, the knot is in, there is no backing out now." "It...is so...painful...please...finish quickly." Lucario nodded and fucked Ash as fast as he could in short thrusts. After five minutes, they both let out deafening moans as Lucario came in Ash's ass, "Ash, I'm cumming." Ash could feel the cock pulsate and shoot load after load of cum into his ass, "Aahh, I can feel it." It took another 20 minutes for Lucario's orgasm to stop, but the knot stayed full. "Lucario, how much longer until your knot deflates enough to pull out?" "It will be another hour, Ash." They stared at each other, panting heavily, "Can you pull it out sooner?" "That will cause serious damage to your body." 

Lucario kissed Ash once again, trying to get his mind off the knot in his ass. After an hour, Lucario's knot deflated and he pulled out of Ash, laying down next to him. They turned on their sides and looked at each other, "Thank you, Ash, I owe you for helping me. If you ever need me to do something for you, let me know." "You're welcome, Lucario, I never thought doing this would feel so good." "Well, we could do it again another time, if you want." "I would love that." Ash looked at the sky, "Looks like it's almost dawn, I better get back before someone notices I'm gone." "Good idea, Ash." Ash got up and put his clothes back on, "Lucario?" "Yes, Ash." "I...love you." "I love you, too." Ash gave Lucario a quick kiss before walking off, "Good bye, until next time, Lucario." "Good bye, Ash."


End file.
